The Arms in Which She Belongs
by nelope34
Summary: ANOTHER blackout story. I just re-watched this episode and wished this is what happened... Andy/Sam obviously
1. Chapter 1

**This is ANOTHER version of what happened the night of the blackout. I know that this is last but it came to me one night that I wished this is what happened...Only my second FanFiction so I'll take constructive criticism. I'm thinking 2 chapters.**

Andy looked up at Sam from her place on his bed. He was above her, dressed only in jeans, making her feel like she was the only woman in the world. She never wanted this moment to end. If only the lights had come back on Andy would have kept kissing him, however the sounds coming from various electronics broke the spell that the two had fallen into. Andy pulled back to look into Sam's eyes, the regret in them was palpable. Not because they had started this but because they had stopped.

"I guess things go back to normal." Andy had meant that the CITY would return to normal, but she suddenly feared that they would as well.

Sam stood up, mumbling something about turning things off. Andy froze as she felt her phone go off. She couldn't believe her luck, Luke was calling at the absolute worst moment. _Well, _she thought, _I can think of a moment that would have been A LOT worse. One I wish we had made it to. _The phone call reminded Andy that she was "taken" right now. Sam wasn't just a booty call and he deserved better then what she was giving him now, So she slowly put her shirt back on.

When Sam came back into the room and saw what she was doing his heart broke. "I guess everything really is going back to normal." He turned and walked back into the kitchen, unable to look at her. Andy took a moment to think before she followed him. She knew what had to come next but was nervous about his reaction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam bit the inside of his lip, drawing blood, to avoid hitting something. He should have stopped himself. He should have known she would do this; she was taken. The problem was that with her kissing him like that he couldn't think straight.

Sam shook his head as he wondered how is the world he would work with her again after this. He heard her enter the kitchen but hoped she would just leave without talking to him. He didn't want to talk about Luke, how she was taken or how this had been a mistake. He couldn't bear to hear the word "mistake" come out of the mouth he was kissing just before.

Andy waited a moment at the entrance of the kitchen. When it become obvious he wasn't going to turn to her, she went to put a hand on his shoulder. She slowly put pressure on his shoulder, turning him to face her. She could feel his resistance but knew it was because he had misunderstood her actions.

"Sam, just talk to me, you won't regret it." She smiled but as he turned he adjusted his gaze to the floor and sighed. She began again hoping he would look up. "Sam, you know that it can't happen like this. Be honest, would this have been a one night thing if it had happened?"

Sam thought about lying the same way he had in the beginning when he had told her he wasn't his type. He shook his head and gave her what she wanted- honesty. "NO! Andy, there is no way I could have let this just be one night. I want more. I want everything with you. I want to wine and dine you. I want to make you FEEL as special as you are, for as long as I can. But what I want more then all that is for you to be happy. Andy if you are happy then don't let tonight screw that up."

She smiled and gently touched his face, forcing him to look up at her. "Sam I thought for a while that Luke would be the safer choice and I was right" This made Sam want to puke but he still kept listening "It is _safer_ but only because I don't really care if we stay together. I know that if he would have left me it wouldn't hurt. I am not truly happy with him because I know that I could never be in love with him. I am happiest when I am with YOU!"

This made Sam grin, showing his dimples. He was still reeling from the rapid change of emotions he had just gone through so he simply kept smiling at her.

"I could never care about Luke as much as I care about you. That's why I have to go." Sam's eyes narrowed as she spoke. Andy grinned and moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She leaned in as if to kiss him but pulled back at the last second. "I don't want to screw THIS up," Andy gestured between them. "I want to be single so that we can do this right and give our relationship a REAL chance."

Andy ground her hips into his and he tried to lean forward to capture her lips but she ducked her head out of reach. "You know, I'll be a lot quicker if you let me borrow your truck. Then we can spend the rest of the night exploring what could have happened if the lights hadn't come back on."

Sam's dimples grew even deeper and he tried again to kiss her. This time she let him, but quickly pulled completely out of his grasp. "Don't get started. I need to go. Where do you keep your keys?" She smiled slyly before turning and walking down the hall.

**The next chapter is when she talks to Luke. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is! Chapter 2**

Andy sat in the drivers seat of Sam's truck thinking about where she would find Luke and if she should call to see if he had left the crime scene. She wrinkled her nose and shook her head. There was no way he had left yet. He would probably be there all night.

The drive was relatively unremarkable but as Andy pulled up to the rec center she felt a deep ache. She shuddered as she thought about all the little girls who this monster had pulled into this building and murdered. She thought back to the moment her finger had pulled the trigger. It's not that felt he deserved to live, but it was unsettling to think that SHE had taken his life away. Andy wished she had brought Sam with her, not to talk to Luke, but to help her face this building again; help her to face what she had done.

She got out of the truck and walked to the crime scene. She recognized the cop guarding the tape, but he either didn't recognize her or didn't care because he stopped her from lifting the tape. She didn't have her badge so Andy moved back to lean up against Sam's truck and called Luke. This kind of thing was probably better off done out of the crime scene anyway. In fact, it would be better if they could be alone and not out in the open like this but Sam was waiting and she longed to be back with him.

Luke answered right away and asked how she was doing. She asked him to come out then ended the call. When he approached Andy heard the beginning of an apology. She knew he was going to apologize for leaving her alone tonight, of all nights. Andy didn't let him finish.

"Luke we need to talk. I think we need to break up." She said it quickly...Like ripping off a Band-aid.

"Is it because I took this case? Andy I..."

She cut him off again. "Luke this is about more then that. I think that you are a good guy but I don't think you are the guy for me." He was quiet, "I am really sorry but I don't see a future for us. I have been having fun with you but I'm not as happy as I could be. This isn't your fault I just..."

Andy hesitated but decided that the truth was best. "I have had feelings for Sam for a while now and we just keep growing to be closer and closer. He is my best friend." Andy shrugged and gave him an apologetic look. Luke continued to be silent. Andy had expected at least anger and some protest.

"Aren't you going to say anything? Maybe yell a little?" Andy was truly confused.

Luke sighed. "Would it help?"

"No. It wouldn't." she shook her head.

She could see emotion rise in his face as he said, "It's Sam isn't it? He finally come after you? That Bastard!"

"Luke," Andy's tone was pleading, "This has been coming whether Sam was involved or not, but truthfully I WOULD like to be with Sam. He is my match...and he acts like a jerk who doesn't care sometimes but it's because he cares a lot and is embarrassed. He is so kind and sweet when I need him and he deserves to get the whole relationship, not just be my support when you won't."

Luke tried to smile but gave up. "Just be happy. I really do want you to be happy. I'm not angry but I'm hurt and disappointed so I can't say that we are going to be friends." He thought a minute. Grimaced. And added, "If you change your mind..." He didn't finish.

He began walking backward toward the crime scene. "Goodbye Andy." With that he turned and walked away.

Andy wanted to be a little sad. To mourn the loss but all she could think about was Sam. Her Sam. The one constant in her life. Andy loved her other friends but even Traci had other obligations. Not that Andy begrudged Leo. No, she loved Leo, but she needed to be someone's priority. Nothing stopped Sam from being there for her. He chose her above anything else and she loved him...but she would wait a bit to tell him as he didn't strike her as a man who had ever said the words to anyone other then his mother and sister.

She drove quickly back to him. To the arms in which she belonged.

**Hope you guys liked chapter 2! I thought about writing a little about her going back to Sam but this seemed poetic because of the title. Please review! **


End file.
